


Tales Of The Night

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: Drama, F/M, Romance, Series: Fraser and Monica
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-05-10
Updated: 1999-05-10
Packaged: 2018-11-11 02:30:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11139372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: This story is a sequel toIt Happened One Spring Night.





	Tales Of The Night

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

Tales of the night

This is another submission to the due writings. I hope you like it. Please note all characters ( with the obvious exceptions) solely belong to Alliance and the magical creators and writers of our beloved due South. Thank you kindly to them for allowing us to have them in our lives . 

Comments appreciated. Thank you kindly!!!!! E-mail me at

****

Contains m/f interaction. This is a romantic one 

# Tales of the night

by L. Ross 

Inside the Italian restaurant Fraser and Monica were having a small celebration. It had been six months since they had become involved. Fraser and Monica had been living together for the past several months. Both maintaining their respective apartments. They had just finished moving some of Monica's personal items into Fraser's apartment. They decided to grab a bite to eat. The clouds began to fill the sky as they walked several blocks to a small but quaint restaurant they had found. They enjoyed the slow quiet atmosphere it provided. But most of all the opportunity for them to spend time alone! They enjoyed talking to one another. They never seemed to be at a loss for words. As they sat over a plate of pasta the conversation turned to emotions. Those very difficult feelings that each person keeps buried deep somewhere inside. The things that make a person who he or she is. Fraser and Monica had been having more and more of these conversations. Each time letting the other in just a little bit further. 

Monica's life had been much different than that of Fraser's. She had grown up in one place. Her family lived on a large farm just forty-five miles from Chicago. The farm had been in her father's family for generations. She loved the farm and visited it often. Fraser was terrified when he first visited her home. He was not use to such closeness and open affection. Monica was the fourth of nine children. She was the first girl and had three younger sisters. It was amazing to him that they all got along so well. He had never seen them argue. They seemed to hug and kiss quite alot too! Something he was having to get used to. After visiting with the Vecchio's it was a refreshing change! 

Fraser often envied the relationship Monica had with her parents. Reflecting back to his own memories, he was often sadden. He had never really missed knowing his mother as much as he had in the past few months. He wondered what he might have been like had she not died. How different would his personality have been? Would he still find it so difficult to express his deepest feelings? Was it because he lost his mother at such a young age that he found relationships with women distancing? And what of his father? Had his mother not died would he have a different relationship with him? Would they have been closer while he lived? Even his relationship with his grandparents was nothing compared to the relationships of Monica's family. 

Life seemed so easy for Monica to enjoy. She never seemed inhibited by it. She seemed to always go after what she wanted. Her heart was pure and her zest for life was refreshing to Fraser. He admired this quality most of all in her. He often wished that he could be free to experience things without feeling bound within a strict code of ethics and rules. He felt the same way about Ray and his total freedom to say what ever came to his mind. He wondered if their freedom to openly express themselves came from the fact that were Americans? Or was it simply something in his upbringing that held *him* back? Perhaps he could learn to *let go a little* as Monica often would say to him. 

********************************************************************* 

The storm outside began to intensify. The rain was coming down harder and the sky darkened. The lighting was bright as it filled the sky. It was followed by loud clashes as the thunder rolled. The electricity went out all over the block. Fraser had suggested that they better try to make it home before the storm worsen. Fraser began stacking the plates and straightening the table up as he always did. Monica grabbed the check and went to the cashier. Fraser stood up and left a tip for the waitress, then he joined Monica by the door. As they stood in the door way they looked at each then to the pouring sky. The dark clouds made the midday seem as if it were dusk. 

" Do you feel lucky, mountie?" Monica asked as she let the rainy fill her cupped hand 

"Always....... but I haven't had a good washing in years! Are you game?.....On the count of three?" he inquired 

"Are you out of your Canadian mind, Constable?! We'll be drenched before we get to the end of the block!" her eyes were wrinkled. She was imagining herself looking like a drowned rat. 

"Yes, you're quite right." he said looking at the rain " We will be entirely wet.......... soaked to the bone. Frankly, as cool as it is we might even get rather sick!" he continued as he looked straight ahead to the rain. " That is....... unless .......we undressed immediately and lay next to each other under a very warm blanket..... to preserve our body heat that is." 

He was now looking directly into her eyes . The corner of his mouth smiled slightly. How did he always manage to catch her off guard! She was beginning to realize that he was not the boyscout that everyone thought. After all appearances can be deceiving! Benton Fraser had another side to his persona. This one he kept tucked away from the world! He was really a very funny man. He was also a very complex man . She wondered why he didn't let other people see this side of his personality? Perhaps, it was part of his master plan?! She didn't understand why he let people believe he was this goofy, do-right-straight-arrow* kind of guy all the time. But then she thought that, maybe, just maybe, he had everyone exactly where* he* wanted them! Oh, he was good, really good! She did like the fact that it was her, that he showed his * true* self to. He was opening up more and more to her. She could see him relax, let down his guard as it were. They both were realizing that they could be themselves. They didn't have to put on any mask for each other. 

********************************************************************* 

Fraser placed his stetson on his head and winked at Monica. Suddenly getting very wet had a new appeal! She looked out at the rain once more. Closing her eyes she said... 

"On the count of three." she placed herself near the edge of the awning 

"One..... " Fraser began 

"Three....!!! Monica lunged into the pouring rain and began to run 

"Excuse me, but who taught you how to count?!" Fraser added as he soon followed her 

They ran through the pouring rain . Their strides slowed because of the weight of their clothing from the rain. The streets had become flooded with the sudden down pour. Monica and Fraser were splashed by passing cars. It was only a block to Fraser's apartment. Suddenly Monica stopped. Fraser soon stopped and turned to look at her. His face had a curious expression on it. He wondered what she could possible be up to now? That was the thing about her, he never new what to expect! His life had become full of daily surprises! Sometimes it scared the hell out of him! But most of the time he enjoyed the unknown. Life with Monica was differently not boring! 

The rain continued to bare down. The couple stood in the middle of the sidewalk just staring at one another. One might have the impression that a western shoot out was about to take place This was one of those times when Fraser had a sinking feeling that Monica was about to do something outrageous. And, as usual, he was correct. With one long stride Monica jumped into his arms. She wrapped her legs around his waist. He held her up. As people passed them, they looked at them as if they were insane! Perhaps, that's what love does to people. It clouds their better judgement. Making them do and say things that under normal circumstances, they would never do. Fraser was experiencing that feeling of uncertainty again. The feeling of being totally out of control unable to stop himself. He loved this women but, she was turning his life upside down.. Yet somehow he didn't mind the change. After all change was good! Wasn't it? 

As Monica watched Fraser's face, she realized that he was feeling unsure again. She liked to spark this feeling in him. She enjoyed making him unsure of her every move. He was too predictable and she was taking it upon herself to undo this injustice! "Life was for living", that is what * her* grandmother always taught. She would always tell Monica ; "Never be afraid to take a chance. After all we are only here for a short time." She rubbed her nose against his. They stood in the pouring rain. She kissed him. They were sheltered only by the brim of his stetson. They kissed more passionately. Fraser began to turn. Slowly he began to move toward his apartment building. A loud crack from the thunder filled the air. Startled, Fraser almost dropped Monica. They began to laugh! They also realized how ridiculous they both must look! Quickly they made a mad dash for shelter. Soon they reached the alcove of his building. They resumed their kissing. He held her tightly. Fraser felt as if he could stay there and never let her go. Her hair was dripping wet. She did look very much like a drowned rat. Rain fell from her nose. He licked it. Then he found her mouth. There he kissed her tenderly. Slowly biting her lower lip. His hands held her head. 

"Oh, you're good. Really good!" she said between kisses 

"Why thank you kindly!" he said as he opened the door for her 

********************************************************************* 

Monica went into the building. She was followed closely by Fraser. He took her hand in his as they walked down the hall and turned the corner. At the base of the stairs they paused for a sort, tender kiss. They ran up the stairs. Taking them two at a time. Leaving large puddles of water behind themselves. Monica grabbed Fraser by the belt. She pulled herself in front of him. Heading up the final set of stairs. Half way down they were met by Mr. Mustoffi. He pressed his back against the wall. Letting the two soaked lovers pass. 

"Hello Mr. Mustoffi!" said Monica as she dashed past him in her effort to beat Ben 

"Good evening, Mr. Mustoffi!" exclaimed Fraser tipping his hat as he passed. He was trying to beat Monica to the door. 

"Ah, good evening. Are you finished with my toaster, Fraser?" he asked as he looked at them strangely 

Fraser stopped at the top of the stairs. Looking at Monica as she turned the corner down the hall. 

"Why... no, I'm sorry I haven't, Mr. Mustoffi. I will have it fixed for you tomorrow!" he said "Good Bye." 

"Good evening." replied Mr. Mustoffi 

Fraser made a mad dash for his apartment. Monica was already inside. He bolted through the door. He slid in, quickly closing the door behind him. Monica was in the kitchen.... undressing. She placed her soaked clothes in the sink. There she stood in only her black laced bra and panties. She rang her dripping hair out into the sink. Fraser stood in the arch way of the kitchen just smiling. A warm feeling began to race through his body as he watched her. He loved her more each moment he was with her. 

"Just don't stand there! Get a towel please!" she said as she shook her hair 

"You cheated you do know that." he said as he went into the bathroom for a towel. "I can't believe you cheated!" he handed her a towel. 

"Hey now! We scots never cheat!" she said with a thick brogue "We just find a wee advantage and take it! .... And you my dear laddy ......are....dripping water all over your floor!!!" 

"Oh, dear!" he gasped 

Fraser jumped to the bathroom. Shortly he came out with only a towel wrapped around his waist. Monica looked and smiled! She gave a whistle. She tried to grab the towel but Fraser dodged out of her grasp. She thought how sexy he was even in a towel! Monica felt wonderful with Fraser. Never had she been as happy as she was now. 

"No, no. There will be none of that! I failed to mention to you that it is Enuk Day." he said rather seriously 

"Enuk Day!" she shouted "What is that?....... I have never heard of that, Fraser!" 

"Yes. It is the day that all Canadians abstain from sexual activity." he some how managed with a straight face 

"Get out of here!" Monica said as she bent over from laughing 

"No ....... yes... really it is. It is a Canadian national holiday...... Really." he said trying to look convincing 

"You are lying, mountie! There is no such thing!" she said as she walked over to his bed 

"I am not lying. I never lie do I Diefenbaker." he looked at the wolf who then growled " Really it is. I am not lying.... after all I am ........a mountie!" he said as he placed his hand on his chest. 

He walked across the room. Taking his towel off he popped Monica in her bottom. She let out a scream. She got her towel in position and tried to pop him. He dodged. Quickly he opened the top draw and grabbed a pair of very stiff boxer shorts. She aimed again. Using the boxers as a shield he readied himself. Pop, she hit the boxers! He hurriedly put them on and grabbed his towel. Twisting it he quickly got her again. This time on the side of the leg. Diefenbaker was getting excited! He enjoyed the banter. He began chasing Fraser. Monica jumped onto the bed as to get a better angle. Dief jumped on with her. Victory! She hit his upper arm. Fraser tackled her down on the bed. He held her arms over her head. She tried to wiggle free. He tightened his grip. Dief was licking him in the face. 

"Get him Dief!" she exclaimed "Lick him to death, boy!!" 

"He's my wolf and I will tell him who to get!" looking at the wolf he said " Get * her* Dief." 

Then he commanded Dief to lick Monica. He obeyed the command! Fraser decided to join in the fun. Mountie and wolf began to lick Monica all over the face. The more she tried to wiggle her way loose the tighter his grip got. And the more they licked her! The trio began to move over the twin bed. Since there was not alot of room they fell onto the floor! All but the wolf that is. Monica hit her head on the corner of a trunk that was next to Fraser's bed. 

"Ow! That hurt!" she said as she rubbed her "You know mountie, you really need to invest in a bigger bed." 

"I'm sorry, Are you alright?" he said as he began to examine her head " I know just the thing to help that." 

Fraser gently began rubbing Monica's shoulders and back. Diefenbaker began licking her ear. She smiled and rubbed Dief behind the ear, then under the chin. Life was wonderful here with Fraser and Dief. Even his dumpy apartment seemed like a palace. It was true what they said about love: *it was not only blind but deaf and dumb*. A feeling of unsurity came over her. She began to get a heavy sinking feeling deep within her. She knew that she had to tell him soon. She thought that now would be as good a time as any to tell him her news. Monica moved closer towards him. She placed the back of her head against his chest and took his hands in hers. She cleared her throat and spoke softly. 

"Fraser, I have something to tell you." she said "I found out today ...well I had a doc...." she paused for a brief moment before continuing..... 

"Fraser.....I'm....you're....we're.....ahh going to have...we are going to have a baby!" she said closely watching his expression 

"Excuse me!" he said shocked "Did you say......." his mouth was open wide and so were his eyes 

" Yes, I did.........A baby. I said a baby." she repeated 

"You and I....a baby!" he was still in shock " How?!" he continued.. closing his eyes and moving his thumb across his eyebrow " I mean I know how...I mean I thought...." 

"You cracked it. In three places." she said as she noticed She continued 

"Yes..that's correct. And the doctor said he had never seen it happen. Although he heard about it once! He and his nurse had quite the laugh." 

"I cracked your IUD?!" he was even more in shock than before "Ahh ,....oh.....well then..... I see." 

There was a long uncomfortable pause. Monica sat up and turned to face Fraser. She had never seen this look upon his face. He seemed to be frozen, unable to move from the shook. She felt scared. She didn't know how he was feeling. But she knew him and knew that he would feel compelled to *do the right thing*. How would she know if he wanted her because he truly loved her? That she was the one that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with? How could she be certain now? A lump swelled in her throat and she tried to fight back the tears that were filling her eyes. 

"The real question.." she broke the silence ".... is how do you feel about this? I mean really feel, Ben?" she said a very concerned "I feel......surprised.....and" he was looking deep into her eyes " And...ahh... happy?!" his answer didn't help her doubts 

She lowered her head, trying not to cry. At this point she felt she couldn't keep herself from letting the tears flow . Fraser felt ashamed at his first response to her news. He had just been caught off guard. Normally he would have been able to respond differently but this news set him back a bit. He collected his thoughts a moment. Then he reached slowly for her. Placing her head in his hands, he raised her tear filled face. Pulling her near, he gently kissed her lips. He placed his forehead against hers, moving it slowly back and forth, wiping the tears away with his thumbs. What was he going to tell her? He wasn't sure how he felt himself about this news. But he couldn't hurt her, he loved her. Was he happy? .....Yes, yes he was. Was he prepared?....No. After all this wasn't the way he had imagined things to go. First he wanted to marry her........did he? Was he at this point? He knew that he loved Monica and that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her, but marriage.......now. He had to tell her something . He had to make that decision. 

"I love you Monica." he whispered "I wasn't prepared for this now but I do want to have children with you..... I want to be with you forever. " he said. 

He pulled her so that she was sitting in between his legs. He wrapped his arms around her waist. Placing his hands on her stomach. Their faces touched at the cheek. He smiled and sighed. She placed her hand on his right cheek. He kissed her neck as she gently glided her hand up and down his cheek. 

"A father." he said quietly " Me! ...... I have often thought about it...... Wondering how I would be. And now.......well..." 

"And now you will have the chance to be the kind of father that you are a man. Wonderful. " she interrupted 

"I want to be...to have... well to have a different relationship with my son....daughter...ahh.... then I did with my father" he said 

"You will. I know.............. Are you really ....happy about this Ben?" she said as she faced him again 

"I am " he said after a moment of thought " I truly am, Monica. I love you and I am glad about this child!" he said reassuringly 

Fraser took her face in his hands once again and gently kissed her. Soon he kissed her a little harder . Taking his hand he placed it behind her head and slowly lowered her onto the floor. They positioned their bodies so that Fraser was slightly on top of Monica. He was careful. His left leg was over both hers. She slid lower under him. Her soft hands roamed his back. She loved the way his skin felt against hers. She gently ran her fingers on and down his back. Tears filled her eyes again. He kissed her tears. He looked into her eyes. They smiled at each other. Not saying a word, just gazing. His thoughts turned to his unborn child. He was happy about this. Here was the women he had always hoped to find. She made his life complete. He had everything he ever wanted out of life. A successful career in the RCMP, a wonderful women to share his life with . And now she was giving him a child! Life was good. He lowered his head to kiss her lips. Suddenly his head jerked up! 

"A son.....a daughter....?" he gave a slight chuckle " Do you think the baby is a boy or girl?.... Oh...dear." 

"You're going to be just fine. No matter what the baby is, Fraser. After all remember.....you..are..a mountie!" she pulled him down 

As the storm raged on Fraser felt Monica close to him. He wanted to feel her warm naked skin next to his. He removed her bra and caressed her breasts. He slid down to kiss them. Slowly his hand moved to her panties. He slipped his hands in and removed them. He cupped his hand over her bottom and pulled her close. Monica moaned softly as he kissed her breasts. Her fingers running through his hair and down his neck. Fraser removed his boxer short with one swift move. Still kissing her neck and breasts. Their bodies became tangled with each other. They found themselves rolling over the floor. Each wanting a turn on top to kiss the others body. The storm slowed in its intensity. But, the intensity between the two lover grew in strength! He could wait no longer. She had to be his completely. Fraser made love to his mate. More slowly.....carefully....tenderly than he had ever done before. 

This story is copyrighted 1996 by Laura Ross 

****

Continued in Tales Of The Night 2 

* * *


End file.
